Past Lives
by Toki-Toki-Bunny-Bunny
Summary: Dean comes home to find Cas crying over the story of The Titanic. He learns about his past lives with Cas, all ending in tragedy. From how he died on the ship Titanic, to how he was an ancient Egyptian slave. He learns about the many stories of love and pain from his lives. Contains Destiel. Don't like it, then don't read it.
1. Prologue

I don't own nothing but the idea and writing.

Also please tell me if there's anything you want changed or if you want a certain story to be in this.

* * *

Dean walked into the flat he shared with Cas, following a quiet whimpering sound. "Cas, you okay?"

Cas was curled up on the couch crying. "N-No…"

Dean sat next to Cas and hugged him close. "What's wrong?"

Cas sniffled and closed his eyes, trying to calm himself.

"T-The titanic… it really happened… you and me were on it…"

Dean's eyes widened. "Did I die on the titanic?"

Cas nodded, hugging dean and sobbing. "I-I remember all of your past lives… I've loved you in each of them."

Dean laid down on the couch with Cas on top of him, still crying into his chest. "Can you tell me about them?"

Cas looked up at Dean and nodded. "W-Where do you want me to start?"

Dean gently wiped the tears off of Cas's cheeks and kissed his forehead. "Like every story. Start from the beginning."


	2. Chapter 1

Whoa... Two chapters in one day. I'm on a roll!

Anyways please Review.

And I don't own SPN

* * *

Cas nuzzled Dean's chest. "Are you sure you want to hear of the tragedies?"

Dean Closed his eyes and sighed. "Yes, I want to know what I've put you through."

Cas hummed quietly and traced endearments onto Dean's chest in enochian. "The first one where I wasn't just your guardian angel was when you were born as an Egyptian slave. You were around ten minutes old when you were tossed out of the house for having what was then considered the mark of the damned."

Dean tilted his head. "What's that?"

Cas traced Dean's birth mark. "Your birthmark was considered the mark of Anubis. Since you were born of royalty you were left to die…"

Dean growled and sat up, holding Cas's head in his lap. "They just threw me out?"

Cas nodded and opened his eyes again. "I came down and picked you up… You were so small and fragile. You looked up at me with big green eyes and squealed. It was so cute… I took you to a young widow who was a slave."

Dean ran his fingers through Cas's hair. "So I was like Moses?"

Cas smiled and hummed, closing his eyes. "You were raised by her to be a strong young man. You went to work on the pyramids… That's where I met you again. I was your slave driver."

Dean smirked and ruffled Cas's hair. "Of course you were, now where does the romance come in?"

Cas laughed, opening his eyes and swatting away Dean's hand. "I was just getting to that Dean."


	3. Chapter 2

I don't know if I want to write separate fics for each past life or not. If you want one tell me or if you want me to add them between the stories of the lives tell me that too.

This chapter is dedicated to who ever the Guest who commented was. So thanks for the yelling of your excitement.

* * *

Cas ran his fingers through his hair. "Can I continue now?"

Dean took hold of Cas's hand and kissed the knuckles gently. "Please…"

Cas blushed and let Dean hold his hand.

"Since I looked so exotic they put me in whatever position I wanted. I chose to be your master."

Dean kissed Cas's knuckles again.

"Who started the romance?"

Cas laughed and closed his eyes. "I did… I took you to live with me and we fell in love. I stole you away to what's now Paris. After living with me for ten years you caught a flu... a-and... died of fever."

Dean let go of Cas's hand and wiped away the tears that were now running down his cheeks.

"Is that why you freak out every time I get sick?"

Cas laughed sadly. "Yeah… Sorry I'm crying again…"

Dean leaned down and gently kissed Cas. "It's okay Cas. You went through something horrible… I-"

Cas cut him off with a firm, loving kiss.

"I have more to say Dean."

Dean laughed, a slight blush forming. "Go ahead."

Cas relaxed again, having stopped crying. "The next life you went through was when you were living in Paris again as an English businessman, You had no tragic start and were from a nice family. That's where Sam was first born too. He was a lawyer"

Dean grinned and looked at the window. "So that's why Sammy loves old English laws."

Cas laughed lightly. "You were so proud of him."

Dean puffed up his chest. "Damn right I am."

Cas poked Dean's chest. "You started the Winchester name then…"

Dean stared down at Cas shocked. "Y-You mean I was the first Winchester?!"


	4. Chapter 3

Here have some random angst.

* * *

Cas sighed and sat up, avoiding the subject. "I'm in need of sustenance."

He got up and walked into the kitchen with Dean following. "Why are you avoiding this?"

Cas got out the ingredients for a pot pie. "You like my cooking don't you?"

Dean, spun him around to face himself, Still speaking calmly. "Tell me what's wrong."

Cas jerked away from Dean, crying. "YOU'RE THE OFFSPRING OF ME AND YOURSELF!"

Dean dropped his hand and silently stared at Cas. "What am I to you then?"

Cas dropped to his knees sobbing. "Y-Your fifth Great Grandmother… I'm sorry that I tricked you…"

Dean paled and looked away from Cas. "It doesn't matter to me Cas. I love you so much that it doesn't matter."

Cas looked up at Dean, tears still flowing down his cheeks. "You don't? You don't care that I raised your ancestors?"

Dean looked at Cas and smiled gently. "Is it by blood?"

Cas looked down and shook his head. "We would always find our children wandering alone on the streets… It was before we could sleep together. You've always known I can bear children but in the time we were in we couldn't risk it…"

Dean pulled Cas up and into a hug. "I was so worried that It was by blood... But even if it was I'd still be with you…"

Cas buried his face in Dean's chest, clinging to his shirt. "I'm sorry… I-It's against the rules for society so I thought that you'd hate me for it."

Dean laughed and kissed the top of Cas's head. "Do you really think that I'd care what society thinks?"

Cas hiccupped and leaned against Dean. "I-I don't know what to think anymore…"

Dean tilted Cas's face up to look at him. "I love you no matter what Cas"

Cas smiled and whispered hoarsely. "I love you too Dean…"


End file.
